<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young again by Orangepenguin24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583049">Young again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangepenguin24/pseuds/Orangepenguin24'>Orangepenguin24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kid Robert Chase, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangepenguin24/pseuds/Orangepenguin24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>House is left all alone after losing Wilson. Until one of his old colleagues finds themselves in trouble. Despite wanting to live the rest of his life alone House finds himself letting a pint sized Australian into his life.</p><p> </p><p>Set after season 8. Deaged Robert Chase.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was really fun to write, I hope you enjoy. </p><p>This is not going to be a long story as I have a lot of stories in progress. This  was supposed to be a fun one shot but a second part will come soon. </p><p>Any criticism welcome. </p><p>Please enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud sound of a telephone ringing cut through the small cabin. Clumsily House switched on the lights before stumbling towards his phone that he’d left it in the living room earlier in the day. After all it wasn’t like he needed it near him at all times anymore, there was only one person who had his number and he hadn’t spoken to them in years. He always knew they’d call one day but he certainly didn’t expect this soon. He didn’t bother checking the caller ID as he picked up the phone and held it up to his ear. <br/>“We need your help” came a deep voice across the line, it certainly wasn’t the gentle feminine voice he’d been an expecting.<br/>“You’re not thirteen how’d you get this number” he asked surprise evident in his voice.  He had no idea why Foreman would be ringing him, of course he knew the doctor was close to thirteen but he doubted he was aware of his promise to the woman. <br/>“I convinced her to give it to me, we really need your help”,<br/>“I’m not-“<br/>“It’s chase, he needs you”. </p><p>-</p><p>The next day House watched as a blue car pulled up outside the humble cabin that had become his home. Foreman had been rather cagey when he asked about chase’s condition, instead he insisted on explaining everything in person. Reluctantly he’d given Foreman his address while pretending that his interest had nothing to do with him caring, he made out he  was simply bored and in need of a puzzle to solve. Which was partly true, he was intrigued as to what had Foreman so flustered but  he also found himself filled with genuine concern. He knew if they were contacting him things must have been desperate. Even though he would never admit it he’d always been fond of the blonde Australian. He couldn’t save his best friend but maybe he’d be able to help the man who had once hung on his every word. Chase was young he had a whole life ahead of him, besides it wasn’t like he had anything better to do. </p><p> </p><p>He watched as foreman stumbled out of the vehicle, his mouth was pulled into a tight line and his eyes were dull, he looked a decade older than the last time Greg saw him. As House moved closer to the car his eyes landed on something strange lying in the back seat. The longer he stared the more baffled he became.<br/>“What the hell? I didn’t sign up for raising a little wombat. If chase got someone knocked up years ago that’s his problem” he mumbled as he stared at the blonde child fast asleep in the car.  The boy must have been five or six, meaning he would’ve been born a few months before his “death”. Chase definitely didn’t mention having a little wombat, if house had to guess he’d probably only found out recently. But the one thing House couldn’t understand was why they wanted his help, he hardly had a reputation for being good with children. <br/>“It’s not what you think”,<br/>“Yeah right, you shouldn’t have dragged the kid out here”, he grumbled before turning back towards the cabin.  He heard foreman calling him back but continued to ignore him, whatever was going on he didn’t want any part of it. <br/>“That is chase”. House froze, the long drive must have been getting to Foreman. He let out a mirthless laugh, <br/>“Last I checked chase is a grown man not a drooling sticky fingered kid”. <br/>“It is chase, I don’t know what happened no one does. I found him like this a few weeks ago”,<br/>“Even if you are telling the truth what do you expect me to do, I know I’m good but I ain’t that good”. <br/>“ I need you to keep him safe. The people who did this are still out there. And If the authorities find out about this god knows what they’ll do to him. He needs to stay hidden until all this get sorted out” the fear in Foreman’s voice made his stomach twist. He knew if somehow the kid really was Chase the authorities would have a field day with him, they’d send him off to a lab never to be seen again. <br/>“You want me to babysit the wombat until you eventually find a cure, which could take decades. Can’t you just drop him off at another hospital and let CPS handle it, he might get a decent childhood this time”.<br/>“He’ll get lost in the system, so even if we do find a cure we’ll never be able find him again. And what if the people who did this decide they aren’t finished with him” as Foreman spoke he gestured wildly. House could tell by the way the man’s voice shook that he’d grown attached to the boy, his suspicions was proved right by Foreman's next statement,<br/>“If I could keep him with me I would, but it’s getting too difficult. People are starting to get suspicious”.  House stared down at the boy, as absurd as the whole situation was he couldn’t suppress the niggling feeling that maybe just maybe Foreman was telling the truth. The boy did bare a striking resemblance to Chase, and Foreman wasn’t the type to make up such an elaborate story. He felt a pang of sadness as he realised if everything Eric said was true he really was the kids only chance. Chase had been failed enough times in his first life, House didn’t want to be another adult who let him down. <br/>“Fine, the little brat can stay”.</p><p>Foreman wasted no time in silently opening the car door before gently unplugging the little boys seat belt. The boy didn’t make a peep as Foreman scooped him up into his arms. House stumbled back into the cabin leaving the front door wide open, he swiftly cleared the couch in time for Foreman to put down the little boy. He watched as the man grabbed the fleece blanket resting on the back of the couch and draped it over the small figure. It was only then he realised how skinny the boy was, he probably hadn’t been fed properly until he ended up with Foreman and his skin had a glow much like Chase’s.<br/>“It really is him” whispered house as he stared down at the tiny blonde. Foreman gave a small nod before sitting himself down at the nearby kitchen table. House spared one last glance at Chase before joining the other man. </p><p>Foreman spent the next hour filling him in on everything he knew which in actual fact wasn’t a lot. After disappearing for two weeks little chase had turned up in Foreman’s office, there had been no trace of how the boy got there; all the security cameras had conveniently gone down and no one had seen anything. It didn’t help that Chase had no memory of what had happened, in fact he had no memory of being an adult at all. His only memories were of being in Australia with his parents, which was why he had spent his first week with Foreman asking for his mother. Until after deciding the truth was too complicated for a five year old to understand Foreman told the boy his parent’s had passed away and he’d been left in their care. It had left the boy absolutely distraught . However Foreman believed he did the right thing, as it was significantly less cruel than promising him his dead parents would come for him soon. Great House had thought, not only was he looking after a five year old, he was looking after a confused grieving five year old. Their conversation came to an abrupt end when a soft mumbling noise came from the couch. Shortly followed by the sound of light footsteps approaching. House watched in amusement as the young blonde stared at him cautiously with wide eyes before shuffling towards Foreman.<br/>“Hey buddy how are you doing?”<br/>“I Wanna go back home” whispered Chase but due to the quietness of the room House was still able to make out the boy’s every word. The child’s thick accent was another indication that it really was Chase.<br/>“You’ve only been awake five seconds, at least give me a chance”, as House spoke the boy inched closer to Foreman, he stared at House with disapproval as he began nervously chewing on the sleeve of his sweater. After a few minutes the blonde turned towards Foreman with tears glistening in his eyes. <br/>“Please, I promise I’ll be good, I promise”. Instantly Foreman lifted the boy onto his lap and held him close as he spoke calmly.<br/>“This isn’t a punishment Robbie, it’s to keep you safe”,<br/>“Please” repeated Robbie, his voice was heavy with a sadness a child shouldn’t know. House watched silently as Foreman placed Robbie back down on the floor before standing up. <br/>“I’m sorry buddy, I’m sure you’ll have lots of fun with House. I promise I’ll be back soon to see how you’re doing”. House and Foreman had both agreed earlier that it would be best if Foreman didn’t stick around too long, the doctor’s absence from work would look suspicious and it would be better for Chase if they didn’t drag this part out. But Robbie didn’t seem to agree as he clung onto Foreman’s leg. <br/>“No, I don’t want you to leave” he cried. Eventually Foreman managed to free himself from the child’s grip and before the blonde could follow the doctor out of the Cabin Greg held it cane out stopping the boy in his path. <br/>“We’ll be alright kid, we don’t need him” assured House. At the faint sound of a car pulling off the boy burst into tears, gently House guided the boy to the couch as he continued to sob. He sat himself down before pulling Chase close towards him and patting him softly on the back. He found himself wishing Wilson was there, the oncologist was a lot better at comforting children than he ever was. As he sat there listening to Robbie’s cries the reality of the situation came crashing down. He was responsible for a kid. He could barely look after himself anymore but now he had to keep Robbie safe. The poor kid was raised by an addict the first time round, it didn’t seem fair that once again he was stuck with one. Hopefully it would only be for a few months, he could manage keeping the kid safe for a few months. </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>Quietly House limped down the short hallway before stopping outside a door decorated with a brightly coloured name sign. He pressed his ear up against the door listening for any sign of movement. But his attempts at hearing anything were unsuccessful. After a few more minutes he knocked loudly on the door,<br/>“Wombat get yourself out here”. He rolled his eyes as he heard a loud groan come from inside. A few seconds later the door was flung open revealing a rather annoyed teenager. Robbie’s long blonde hair hung over his eyes but it didn’t hide the irritated glare he was giving House. The teen was certainly nothing like the young doctor who had once agree with everything he said. Aside from being more confident he was also a lot more stubborn and hot headed than his adult self. Which meant the two of them often locked horns.<br/>“Why can’t I be a doctor like you?” Asked Robbie not one to beat around the bush. <br/>“We’ve been over this wombat”. This particular argument had been going on for over a month and neither side seemed to be giving in. Robbie skulked away from the door and dramatically flopped down on his bed before sighing loudly,<br/>“I don’t get it, I thought you’d be happy”. <br/>“Since when have you cared what I think” shot back House as he made his way over to the bed. He nudged the boy slightly signalling for him to move his feet out of the way; the boy reluctantly obliged allowing House to sit himself down on the edge of the bed.<br/>“Do you think I can’t do it? Do you think I’m not smart enough?”. Immediately House shook his head, he hated the fact Robbie thought he doubted his abilities. The truth was House would have loved nothing more than Chase to go back into medicine, without the need to please his father hanging over him House believed the boy would probably be even more successful this time. However there was no way Chase could ever go back into medicine, It was too much of a risk that someone would recognise him. Even after ten years they still had to be extremely careful. Which was why Chase rarely left the small town they moved to a few years ago. Whenever he did leave it was never without House much to Robbie’s annoyance. The young blonde didn’t know about his first life he simply thought House was overprotective. <br/>“I think you’re too smart, come on you don’t want to end up like me”,<br/>“As long as I don’t end up with an addiction to Vicodin I think I should be fine”. <br/>“Why do you really want to do this?”, it was the question that had been his mind for a while. He knew the reason adult chase went in to medicine was because he wanted to impress his father, but House had never really talked to Robbie about medicine. He’d caught him copying out the diagrams from a few of his old books  but he’d always assumed Robbie had just wanted something more interesting to draw. <br/>“I want to help people” replied Chase, to anyone else the boy would’ve sounded sincere but Hose could tell instantly that definitely wasn’t the truth. He could read the teen like an open book.<br/>“Pfft, if you want to win me over you’ll have to try harder than that”.<br/>“I -“ Robbie stopped and stared down at his lap, he pushed his fingers through his straggly hair like he always did when he was nervous. <br/>“I don’t know ok, it just it feels right. Like it’s what I’m supposed to do”. It was moments like this House realised the old Chase was still in there some where. House used to find comfort in the fact old Chase wasn’t gone forever but as the years went by he had found himself missing the original chase less and less. There was even a huge part of him that was relieved they never found a way to turn Chase back, House liked the life they had together. <br/>“Well news flash you’re not supposed to do anything, look you have ages to decide on your future. In six months time you’ll probably have changed your mind” House replied lamely as he started to push himself off the bed; he was stopped by Robbie gently grasping his arm. <br/>“No. I told you the truth. Now you”, House could feel the boy’s blue eyes piercing into his soul.<br/> “Why you don’t want me to become a doctor?” House exhaled loudly, he couldn’t tell Chase the truth it was too much for anyone to come to terms with, he was better off living his life in ignorance. <br/>“Just trust me ok. It’s safer that you stay out of that world”. He then shrugged off Robbie’s grip before heading towards the door. <br/>“Is it that you’re afraid I’ll leave? I’m all you have so you want to keep me here forever” Robbie yelled sounding every bit like the teenager he was. He then followed house to the doorway stomping his feet loudly on his way. <br/>“That’s not true, I have that lady at the diner, R... Rebecca the one who gave me free pie last week. I think she likes me” he reasoned with a smirk which only seemed to aggravate the teen more. Chase leaving was a big fear of his, the thought of losing him often haunted Greg during the long nights he spent wide awake. <br/>“You don’t even know her name, it was Veronica!” Shouted the teen before slamming the door shut narrowly missing House’s foot. House let out a sigh, he would never understand how he ended up in this situation dealing with a stroppy teenager.  He wondered what Wilson would think of him. He wished the oncologist could see him now,  even just for five minutes so he could laugh at the shock on his face. Gregory house a loving parent who would’ve thought.  He knew he wasn’t perfect but he’d kept Robbie alive and safe much to his own surprise. He couldn’t imagine life without the boy, but he wouldn’t tell anyone else that. <br/>“Come on now don’t get your panties in a twist” he teased. He knew the boy wouldn’t stay mad for long,  Robbie was never good at holding a grudge.<br/>“Go away” came a low mumble from the bedroom and House let out a chuckle before heading downstairs. The little wombat just needed time to cool off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like it. </p><p>Thanks for reading, have an awesome day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>